


Coffee Is The Bitter Poison, Honey

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Baekchen - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, a very long crack fic, established!kaisoo, other than baekchen everyone else are side characters except kyungsoo?, slightmentionsofot9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: a baekchen au where baekhyun hates coffee but jongdae is a barista at the cafe below his apartment and baekhyun really really really likes him





	

**Author's Note:**

> i write baekchen to deal with my irl anxiety. go figure.

 

The first time Baekhyun had to step into Caffuel while living above the establishment for six years was to pass (throw) Kyungsoo, his annoying roommate and bestfriend-but-secretly-the-devil his script. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are both college students, with Baekhyun majoring in Music Studies while Kyungsoo majors in Theatrical Arts. Being a college student you will expect both of them to be invested in caffeine while trying their ultimate best to juggle their academics, social life, love life, hobbies and part time work. 

 

 

Lucky for the Music Studies student, he has two less things to juggle compared to Kyungsoo, since he is in fact very single and his hobby – composing does bring him some extra cash, albeit not so much. If anything, he can always ask for more allowance from his parents or his architect brother. He is indeed shameless like that. Kyungsoo on the other hand has a boyfriend, a freshman in college called Jongin and they are not even a little bit guilty for shoving their very attached asses infront of Baekhyun's very single ass. The number of times Baekhyun caught the two of them making out on the couch of their apartment is enough to warrant him the airplane ticket to Vatican City and the permission to use the holy water from the Pope to wash his eyes out. Kyungsoo also has a part time job, being a barista for Caffuel. 

 

 

So even if Baekhyun has to stay up late to rush out his composition homework or a thesis on which composer really did pave the way to modern music, he does not rely on the rich aromatic dark liquid. Here is the catch, Baekhyun hates coffee. The smell of it gags him. The taste of it makes him want to throw himself off the building. The thought of it literally gives him goosebumps. There are times Kyungsoo comes home smelling like a personification of the dark monster and the only thing holding Baekhyun back from throwing him out in the cold is that he pays half the bills and occasionally lets him eat his stash of candy. 

 

 

Which is why it is almost an abomination (Baekhyun: it is an abomination!) that Kyungsoo asks him to pass him his theatre script while he is at work. 

 

 

**_ISwearHeIsTheDevil:_ **

_cmon hyung help me plssssssss_

_im gonna be late for class if i go up and take it._

_u know prof kwon right???? if i fail this class u will have to take care of me for the rest of ur life~~~~~_

 

 

Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. The stack of scripts sits innocently on Kyungsoo's table. His groan resonates around the small apartment as he snatches up the stack and heads for hell conveniently located just four floors down. 

 

 

He dashes into Caffuel with the bell chiming after him. The expresso-stained air assaults his nostrils and Baekhyun has to physically stabilise himself to not fall over in nausea. He frantically looks around for the burden of a roommate and fails. That bastard is nowhere in sight. Instead, another male is manning the counter and flashes him a polite smile. Baekhyun struggles to breathe. 

 

 

"How may I help you?" His voice is smooth and on the higher side, similar to a kitten. Even his smile looks like a kitten, the curls of his lips lift prettily. Baekhyun tries to find words but is unable to, a series of uhms and ahs follows unintelligibly. The cashier frowns, his straight eyebrows furrows like an emoji that is clearly distressed. 

 

 

"You.... Don't know korean?" He asked carefully in heavily accented English, clearly looking for signs to see if Baekhyun understands. But the latter looks around distressed. Seriously, where the hell is Kyungsoo?

 

 

"Kyungsoo...?" Baekhyun barks out slowly, the frown on the other male's face immediately dissipates, a friendly kittenish smile replacing it. 

 

 

"Ahh, Kyungsoo. He is at the store...room? I will get him." The cashier ducks into the back of the room. Baekhyun gets more lightheaded, not sure if it is because of the smell of coffee or he just witness the beauty of a man. _He is the standard beauty of a man_ , Baekhyun mutters under his breath. 

 

 

Soon enough, the devil decides to show himself. 

 

 

"Baekhyun! You came! Like seriously you came! Oh my god who would have thought someone like you will come here?" Kyungsoo screams out in pure sarcastic joy. 

 

 

"Someone like him?" The cashier/pretty boy/man of Baekhyun's dreams asks. 

 

 

"Don't you know? Our Baekhyunni—mmph" A hand latches over the small boy's mouth. 

 

 

Kyungsoo shoots a scandalous look at his roommate but he notices the pink hue spotted on Baekhyun's ears and everything clicked. He smirks underneath Baekhyun's hand and then roughly pries the hand away. 

 

 

"I mean," Kyungsoo straightens up, "Baekhyun here," and he remembers that Jongdae said Baekhyun does not seem to speak Korean, "he just came back from America and didn't tell me! Jongdae, this is Baekhyun, my childhood friend who went over to America and never bothers to come back until now and Baekhyun, this is Jongdae, my colleague and also a barista." Kyungsoo emphasises Jongdae's occupation while looking pointedly at Baekhyun. 

 

 

_Byun Baekhyun, fate has played you really well._

 

 

The boy smiles even brighter and waves while Baekhyun awkwardly returns a wave as well. 

 

 

_Well played, Byun Baekhyun. No wonder you're single for the past eight years._

 

 

Okay, Baekhyun has stayed in this establishment for way too long, seeing how his guts clenches as he breathes in more of the coffee filled air. 

 

 

"I-I need to go," Baekhyun tries to call back his fluency in english, thanks to the elective class he took when he was in high school and yes, he did went over to America for an exchange programme for half a year. Any moment longer Baekhyun will have puked all over the cafe floor and that is probably not a good first impression to make if Baekhyun wants Barista Jongdae here to father his children. 

 

 

He waves the two goodbye as he dashes out of Caffuel. He is fucked and he knows as he climbs back into the shower, ready to scrub all the nasty feeling away from Caffuel. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was half past nine when Kyungsoo steps into the house with a knowing grin. Baekhyun groans as the other male plops right next to him. "Jongdae is attractive right?" Baekhyun wants to get away from Kyungsoo but he is already at the end of the couch.

 

 

"You want him to father your children right?"

 

 

Well, Baekhyun thinks yes. Yes, he will really love that. 

 

 

"We all know it is not genetically possible to do that." 

 

 

"Baekhyun, I don't mean literally. Don't play dumb."

 

 

Baekhyun scoffs, "Wait, why is it my children? Am I the bottom in this relationship?"

 

 

"Hypothetical relationship," Kyungsoo corrects, "what, you really think you will top? Jongdae is very manly you know."

 

 

"But what to do? Jongdae is a barista but Baekhyunnie here haaaaaaaaaates coffee. Jongdae is like 50% coffee!" the shorter male says dramatically while stopping himself to laugh. 

 

 

The other scrowls and sinks further into the couch. "How come you didn't tell me a cute boy like him works there? Are you even my friend? Isn't shoving your lovey dovey faces enough for my lonely self?"

 

 

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in amusement, "firstly you didn't ask, secondly I'm very much faithful to Jongin so I am not checking out other boys, thirdly Jongin actually thought you were asexual for the _longest_ time and fourthly, you didn't ask."

 

 

Baekhyun's whine resonates around the whole apartment once again. 

 

 

"Now, now. Don't say I'm not a good friend because listen up. Jongdae works on tuesdays, wednesdays, fridays, and saturdays. The 3.30pm to 10.30pm shift. On weekends he stays there for the whole twelve hours. He is the same age as you, technically the same as me, and he studies in our university! A vocal music major.” Kyungsoo smiles excitedly, “and I will also help covering your ass regarding that overseas student story. How about that?”

 

 

“Wait why is he practically living in the café? Does he have times that he is not in the café?”

 

 

“I don’t know, he says he doesn’t go out much. When he is not at work or school, he will be sleeping at home.”

 

 

“That means I have to go to Caffuel to meet him?”

 

 

“Duh, can’t help you there buddy. You got to get over that coffee hatred thing someday.”

 

 

“Kyungsoo, I am physically uncomfortable when I’m near that thing.”

 

 

“It’s either coffee aka Jongdae or dying alone for the rest of your life. It has been eight years and I know you’re getting desperate~” Kyungsoo sings as he stands up to grab his towel for a hot shower after a long tiring day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun stands in front of Caffuel one Friday afternoon. He braces himself and psychoed himself the entirety of the two days that Jongdae is not worth it and he should really just find another guy who hates coffee just as much as he does and–

 

 

“Baekhyun?” A familiar voice.

 

 

“J-Jongdae?” squeaks Baekhyun. He should really stop being a small shy schoolboy around him, for god’s sake.

 

 

A kittenish smile. Baekhyun tries not to swoon. “What are you doing here? Finding Kyungsoo again? But he is not in today.” Jongdae says in heavily accented English while maintaining the kittenish smile. Baekhyun still does not know how he does it.

 

 

“I mean,” Baekhyun replies in English, “No, I mean,” now in Korean, “I am trying to be familiar with Korean again? Since I am going to be here for good.”

 

 

“Oh!” Jongdae exclaims, “well, that is a relief. Because my English is not very good, as you can see. Are you still looking for Kyungsoo because he is not in today.”

 

 

“Ah, I know, I kind of room with him now? Since I got back in Korea. I actually just want to go in and have a look,” _at you,_ thinks Baekhyun.

 

 

Jongdae ushers him in, and the stench of coffee assaults him again. He smiles uneasily while following Jongdae to the counter. The barista puts down his bag, grabs the black apron laying beside the coffee machine and swiftly ties it around his waist. He flashes a grin at Baekhyun, “What will you like?”

 

 

 _Nothing in this goddamn menu, thank you._ Baekhyun thinks but that will be quite rude. “Uhm, any reccommendations?” Baekhyun can already feel the regret sipping into his soul. Is he seriously asking a barista what is good? Obviously coffee you doofus! And you. hate. coffee.

 

 

“Not to brag but I make pretty good lattes. I’m not sure if you are a fan of caffeine but I’m also good at expressos. But that is some pretty strong stuff, so I’m guessing a latte for you then?”

 

 

Baekhyun can only dumbly nod before settling on the seat closest to the window aka closest to fresh air before he loses his mind. It is a quarter past four and Caffuel is honestly rather empty, save for the few highschool students cramming for their examinations and Baekhyun, who has awkwardly brought his laptop down to write his composition thesis. He is getting to nowhere since he spends at least 85% of the time creepily staring at the barista at work. The kittenish smile seems to be an everyday, everytime thing. Jongdae’s hands are quick and efficient, able to whip up a drink in five minutes top. His high, sharp cheekbones glisten under the warm lights at the counter as he cheerfully chats with some of the regular customers. Baekhyun looks to warm cup – now cold, and sighs. He just cannot bring himself to do it.

 

 

Baekhyun’s latte still remains untouched when he leaves during dinner time. Jongdae knows since he is the only one left in the small bracket of time where other employees change shifts. Kyungsoo and Sehun are coming in in five minutes’ time and Jongdae has this exact five minutes to clean up the space before the dinnertime crowd comes.

 

 

 _Does he not like my latte?_   nags in Jongdae’s mind as he goes around with the bucket, collecting other dishes. He shakes the thought away, and puts on the same smile as Kyungsoo and Sehun file into the door.

 

 

“Jongdae noticed,” is the only thing Kyungsoo says as he puts his shoes back on the rack. Baekhyun looks up from his laptop, still on the thesis since he had not got work done with all the time he spends in Caffuel.

 

 

“Soo,” he takes off his glasses and pinches his nose bridge, “I am _trying_.” Baekhyun spends at least twice the time in the shower today just to scrub off the nasty feeling of caffeine in his pores.

 

 

“Then try harder, I think he cares.” Kyungsoo now goes to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water, “I mean, that will be progress for you since he actually noticed you or maybe his ego is wounded. I know how _baristas_ think.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Baekhyun walks into Caffuel the next day. It is after his last class and half an hour before Jongdae’s shift. The bell chimes and the cashier looks up. Kyungsoo is at the counter today and shoots him a look. He nods and before taking his familiar seat by the window, where the fresh air is and Kyungsoo comes over with a glass of water.

 

 

“Say that you’re unwell, like a sore throat or something. Since you’re so bent on hiding on the fact you hate coffee.” He says before taking his position at the counter again. Jongdae comes rushing in fifteen minutes later, barely took notice of the Music Studies student and ties the apron over his waist. _He looks good,_ notes Baekhyun as he sips from the cup.

 

 

Almost two hours pass and Baekhyun’s cup is replaced by a hot steaming cup of lemon water. Jongdae takes a seat across him, with his cup of hot americano in hand and lets out an angelic smile. Baekhyun almost forgot how to breathe.

 

 

“I heard from Kyungsoo you have a sore throat, so I prepared lemon water. Is that why you didn’t drink the latte from yesterday?” he says while sipping the black sinful liquid from his cup. Baekhyun is speechless because 1. He is trying not to gag from the wraft of coffee smells just across the smallass table. 2. Jongdae does seem mad, or if not, disappointed that Baekhyun did not drink the latte. 3. He is very close to Jongdae and can see all of the details he finds attractive about him. 4. His voice, his voice, my god.

 

 

Anyways, Baekhyun nods dumbly in front of his laptop and takes a gulp from the warm lemon water Jongdae offered, sputtering when he takes _too bi_ g of a gulp. It is kind of sweet, probably because Jongdae bothers to put a teaspoon of honey into the drink, in which can Jongdae ever get more perfect than this? The barista chuckles, and the college student finds it really melodic.

 

 

They share a comfortable silence. “Kyungsoo says you are a vocal major at our university, how come I don’t see you around?” Baekhyun asks. Small talk is fine, right?

 

 

“Ah, my classes are mostly in the early mornings, you know the deadly 8am classes? Most of my classes are those.” Baekhyun audibly groans at the sound of 8am classes while Jongdae lets out a hearty laugh.

 

 

“How do you even survive?” the music major exclaims. “Yah, that’s because I have to work later in the day.”

 

 

“Wait, you have another job?” sputters Baekhyun.

 

 

“Bingo,” the vocal major grins, “it’s more of a hobby actually, and additional practice for my major. I sing at the bar two streets down, El Loco? Some students drink there every week.”

 

 

“Wow,” talk about juggling, Baekhyun realises Jongdae is the master of it, “I’ll see you at El Loco then, when do you sing?”

 

 

“Every Sunday and Monday, 9pm is usually my slot, then I’ll hang at the bar. Hey, my break is up, I’ll see you this Sunday then?” Jongdae stands up and clears the table of his cup and Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun nods, partly relieved that the cloud of caffeine is dissipating into the air, allowing him to breathe again, and he feels a weird punch of excitement hit his gut as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sunday rolls around soon enough and Baekhyun spends at least an hour looking in front of the mirror, deciding on what to wear. He feels like a teenage school girl panicking on what to wear on a first date, but come to think of it, the situation is not too far off. He needs to look good for his crush afterall. After settling on a pair of black skinnies that shows off his butt (he is not afraid to admit it), a loose white t-shirt and a black varsity jacket, Baekhyun is good to go. Kyungsoo whistles as he sees his roommate musing up his hair to no avail. Baekhyun glares at him and the theatre student laughs.

 

 

“You look like a classic fuckboy,” deadpanned Kyungsoo. “Oh shut it, Do. It doesn’t even sound right! What is with your surname, man?”

 

 

“My anncestors ensure that fuckboys like you won’t be able to insult me with my surname, that’s why.” says Kyungsoo as he turns his attention back to his laptop in triumph. Baekhyun scoffs and walks out the door.

 

 

When Baekhyun steps into the bar, the night is already in full swing as if no one has to work or go to class the next morning. Definitely not Jongdae who actually has a 8am class on Music Theory tomorrow, (Baekhyun checked) as he stands on the small stage with a guitarist at the back and pianist at the side.

 

 

Jongdae tests the mic with a few warm up notes and Baekhyun thinks he is about to be blessed already. But no notes will prepare his ears for the feast he is about to get.

 

 

“Hello everyone! It’s a Sunday night! How are you guys feeling?” A few cheers erupted, especially from the rowdy group of boys near the bar. Baekhyun grabs a beer, he does not want to go too drunk tonight, since he has a 1pm class tomorrow.

 

 

“We’re glad. I’m Chen, this is Yeol,” he gestured to the guitarist, “And this is Lay,” the pianist. “We are here to sing you a few songs, and we hope you have a good night tonight. So, first up, Lady Luck.”

 

 

The song starts and Baekhyun gets into the mood, all three of them are good but to Baekhyun, Jongdae shines the most (totally not being biased here), the song starts out mellow, talking about how the night falls and he is getting closer to the girl yet not being able to touch her.

 

 

Then, Jongdae straight up _moans_ into the microphone. His eyes are lidded as he takes himself to a high note.

 

 

Baekhyun stiffens. How is this even possible? Is this the cheerful barista that he will even bother to try coffee, the most damned beverage to ever grace his life? Frustrated, he downs the entire beer and asks the bartender for another. 1pm class be damned, he needs more than beers to wash that feeling down.

 

 

Jongdae comes up to him after the other two songs are done and Baekhyun is more than tipsy.

 

 

“Woah,” he says as he takes the seat next to him at the bar, “Baekhyun, you okay?” The latter drunkenly smiles before holding a thumbs up. Jongdae calls for a beer as well and conversation flows well between them, as well as drunk Baekhyun can hold up.

 

 

“Is that your new toy?” The bartender asks while looking at Baekhyun slumps on the counter. Jongdae sighs, “You make me sound like I’m some playboy, Minseok.”

 

 

“You know I’m kidding,” Minseok lets out an easy laugh, “but seriously, I haven’t seen him before. Who is he? He looks kind of cute.”

 

 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Jongdae suddenly says, “he’s Kyungsoo’s friend, that’s all.”

 

 

Minseok’s eyes show a curious glint, “Just your colleague’s friend? I think it’s more than that.” He passes the prepared drink to another customer, “You don’t usually invite people you don’t know well here. Kyungsoo has not been here, and you’ve worked with him for almost three years.”

 

 

The singer groans, “he just wants to hear me sing, so I brought him here. And I know what you are thinking, it’s not whatever you’re thinking. I don’t even think he likes me that much. He doesn’t even drink my lattes! And I’m a barista! Do you even know how hurt is my pride?”

 

 

Minseok just chuckles and lightly shakes his head, “I’ve been observing him the entire night, I’m pretty sure of my own judgement, Mr Kim.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up groggily. It is 9am, thankfully enough time to get ready before his class with this hangover. He drags himself out of bed to seek for a hot relaxing shower. Then he sees the pills on his table and a now cold honey lemon water. He checks his phones for any new notifications.

 

**_Kim Jongdae:_ **

_Hey im sorry if I hijacked your phone_

_Pretty sure that’s not how friendships go_

_We are supposed to exchange numbers when both of us are conscious_

_Okay im blabbering this is no good_

_Anyways I brought u some pills and honey lemon to help with ur hangover_

_Have a nice day!_

 

 

Baekhyun smiles. Despite this hangover, he feels light as ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next few weeks Baekhyun does hang out at Caffuel that even Kyungsoo finds it alarming that he pulls him aside one night. “You and the coffee thing… It’s okay now?” He asks and Baekhyun pauses. It has really been better, though he still stays by the window and drinks honey lemon prepared by Jongdae while he himself indulges in a hot cup of americano. At least the environment is not suffocating him, that’s a start.

 

 

The real test came two days later when Jongdae sits down with his usual cup of americano but also with a cup of latte instead. Baekhyun’s stomach churns uncomfortably and he fights hard to swallow the bile down. Jongdae’s smile is reassuring at the very least, as he timidly slides the cup to Baekhyun. At this moment, Jongdae’s smile wavers just a little (Baekhyun is observant, especially to Jongdae-que details), as if he is waiting for judgement.

 

 

Baekhyun feels bad, and his stomach churns painfully, for a different reason, this time overpowering the original disgust towards coffee – _guilt_.

 

 

He gingerly picks up the coffee cup, takes a deep breath (elsewhere, if not he will gag in front of Jongdae) and brings it to his lips. The scalding liquid touches him and he freezes with fear. Oh god, he really does not like coffee. He hides his grimace behind the cup and slowly brings it down when he is sure that his expression does not blatantly spell disgust.

 

 

“H-how was it?” Jongdae asks eagerly, like an excited kitten, Baekhyun scolds himself for not liking the bitter poison he just ingested.

 

 

“I-It’s good?” He carefully says while trying to use his saliva to wash out the bitter taste, but his saliva is stained with the same taste anyways, “I-It’s good!” Baekhyun tries to smile and prays to all lords that it does not look strained.

 

 

At least the barista looks visibly relieved, meaning he is rather convinced. Baekhyun’s gut twists painfully once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“When are you planning to tell him?” Kyungsoo asks as he leans against the bathroom door frame. His roommate is currently washing out his mouth for the fifth time and honestly Kyungsoo thinks it is pathetic.

 

 

“You make it sound like I have some big secret that I’m not telling him, like I actually have a wife and three sons or I’m actually the son of the Yakuza. We are not even dating!” Baekhyun says and then shoves his toothbrush back into his mouth.

 

 

“You should probably still tell him, I’m saving you a lot of unneeded torture.” Kyungsoo replies as he watches Baekhyun.

 

 

“I’m getting used to it,” Kyungsoo shoots him a look, “I’m serious! I can sit in Caffuel without thinking of 30582 ways to escape that place!”

 

 

The Theatre student proceeds to walk away but he stills, “I feel like it’s the only way I can get close to him.”

 

 

“You must have really liked him, huh?” Kyungsoo says with a hint of a smile. Baekhyun shrugs, “I guess I do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Baekhyun in Caffuel becomes an almost daily occurance, and there will always be a cup of hot latte waiting for him. The seat near the biggest window of Caffuel unofficially belongs to Byun Baekhyun, the Music Studies student who happens to hate coffee.

 

 

Everytime he gets to his seat, his heart sinks a little. Jongdae may not be there right at the table but the cup of latte always reminds him that the barista is there. What a painful, twisted reminder but Baekhyun is whipped enough to take it. He tries his best to swallow a few gulps with every passing day. Sometimes he cheats by feeding the latte to the poor potted plant beside his table.

 

 

And this day happens to not be his lucky day.

 

 

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice startled him while he tries to feed the potted plant, that he just named Myeong some of the latte Jongdae has prepared. Baekhyun freezes and shoots him a sheepish smile but Jongdae is having none of it. Baekhyun half expects Jongdae to grab the rest of the cup and splash him with it and lets him live in caffeine hell for the next few days. But he does not. He just stands there, with his face etches into a perpetual scrowl. His straight eyebrows are furrowed as well. He looks livid with his fists clenching at his sides. He is taking deep breaths, desperately to calm himself down and not sock the Music Studies student in his face.

 

 

Yet in Baekhyun’s twisted mind, normal cheery Jongdae looks dazzling and gorgeous but rare, livid Jongdae looks hot? _Sexy as hell?_ Sure, Baekhyun is scared for his life right now because Jongdae can just chase him out and avoids him forever and Baekhyun will just be lonely for more than eight years and the rest of his life with eight eight dogs which one of them he will name Myeong and–

 

 

Jongdae just sits down and placed his clenched fists on the table with a loud thud. Caffuel is quiet, save for the same few students preparing for their examinations that never seems to end. Baekhyun gulps.

 

 

“So,” Jongdae starts, Baekhyun notices his voice gets a little deeper when he is angry, “care to explain?”

 

 

Baekhyun is normally known to be talkative, a chatterbox that will not shut up, except when he is with Jongdae, then he is tongue-tied. And now he is really tongue-tied for real.

 

 

He looks towards the counter but it is a Friday. Kyungsoo will not be working since he likes to spend Friday evenings with Jongin.

 

 

“I guess I have to come clean?” Baekhyun lets out a curt laugh, but Jongdae is having none of it, one of his eyebrows raised quizzably.

 

 

“Jongdae, uhm, how do I say this? I don’t like coffee?” he starts, “like the smell makes me gag, the taste of it makes me want to throw myself off the building. My body is just repulsed by it.”

 

 

Jongdae’s face hardens even further, and Baekhyun rushes to speak. “You must be wondering then why am I toying with you right?”

 

 

“I wish I actually knew why. I thought being remotely interested in coffee will bring me closer to you.” Baekhyun sighs.

 

 

“I’m not Korean-American. I didn’t just come to Seoul a few months ago. I am Byun Baekhyun, a Music Studies major in Seoul National University. I have lived in Seoul my whole life, okay except for the six months in America during my high school years for an exchange programme.” He plays with the strings of his old sweater.

 

 

“I have lived right about Caffuel for six years with Kyungsoo but never have I ever stepped into here until the day you saw me. You thought I couldn’t speak Korean because I was too tongue-tied when I’m in front of you. So one thing lead to another and suddenly I am Kyungsoo’s childhood friend from America who is not repulsed by coffee.”

 

 

“I’m sorry that I lied to you, you can hate me now.” Baekhyun blurts out in a whim and wincing at his own words. Jongdae’s face is now unreadable.

 

 

“Here I thought you didn’t drink my coffee at first because you didn’t like me very much.” is all Jongdae says before his face relaxes into his normal kittenish smile. He then walks away with all the coffee cups on the table and comes back with two cups of honey lemon.

 

 

“For you,” he says with his lip curling into one of his signature dazzling smile.

 

 

“You don’t have to,” Baekhyun tries to make out words but his brain is currently short-circuiting, “you don’t have to drink honey lemon just for me. You can drink your usual americano! I can take it.”

 

 

Jongdae just smiles and grabs Baekhyun’s hand and the cup of honey lemon.

 

 

“Drink up,” he says, “and I’m not doing for you, I just realised I have to cut down on the coffee if I want to sleep more at night and also,” he leans in closer and prompts the other male to lean in closer too.

 

 

“If I want to stop shitting like a machine,” he whispers exaggeratedly before flashing Baekhyun a greasy wink.

 

 

“Hey, everyone appreciates a poop joke,” the vocal major pouted. Baekhyun decides that is his favourite expression of Jongdae’s.

 

 

“Hey Jongdae?” Baekhyun takes advantage of the fact they are still leaning closer towards each other.

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“This may be a bad time but I like you. Like, I really like you. Like, I really really really like you.”

 

 

“That’s a lot of ‘really’s and ‘like’s in that sentence.”

 

 

“Hey, don’t take advantage of my lack of eloquence in front of the man of my dreams.”

 

 

“It’s okay Baekhyun, you are the man of my dreams too but I am obviously more fluent in Korean than you.” Jongdae then pinches Baekhyun’s nose for good measure.

 

 

“Do I have to make fun of your English? Or Konglish?” Baekhyun retorts.

 

 

“Is this how you treat your new boyfriend?” Jongdae gasps in mock despair.

 

 

“Likewise?” challenged the other.

 

 

They both share a laugh until Junmyeon, the manager, yells for Jongdae.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun in Caffuel becomes an almost daily occurance, and there will always be a cup of warm honey lemon waiting for him. The seat near the biggest window of Caffuel unofficially belongs to Byun Baekhyun, the Music Studies student who happens to hate coffee but loves the Vocal Studies student barista, Kim Jongdae.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment? and follow me on twitter @cbxbroadcast i really dont bite


End file.
